To Wake a Shadow King
by Darknessdawns
Summary: Once again the Host Club has decided to go on a trip, but first someone must wake the dreaded Shadow King from his slumber. Will Haruhi be able to wake him or will this task be to much for even her?
1. Too Early

**To Wake the Shadow King**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful characters from OHSHC, but I would be happy to keep a few of them if they are out for loan. You can keep Tamaki, I don't want him.

**AN:** Welcome to my first fanfic! I have to admit I am really nervous about uploading this and I honestly don't think its very good. Then again I have no faith in my writting abilities and prefer to edit for others. Anyway I finally wrote one since this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Every time I read a fic I would think "gee why didn't they try this." So to save myself from flavoring other people's stories I finally wrote my own.I tried my best to keep everyone in character though I am sure that I messed up somewhere. I Know that there are plenty of others out there that are better than mine but maybe, just maybe you will enjoy this. I appreciate lots of constructive criticism and believe that flames come from people with no imagination of their own. There is a difference. If your just going to be mean don't review it's that simple. Anyway Hope you all like this and here's to hoping my writing improves.

**Saturday, 8am outside the Ootori Mansion**

"...but Haruhi!" Tamaki whined to the unhappy young woman while giving her his best puppy dog face.

"But why does it have to be me?" replied Haruhi as she tried her best to discourage the Suoh heir from his current idea. This idea being that Haruhi had to be the one to wake the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, also known as Kyouya Ootori.

"Well, Haru-chan, that's because Tama-chan is afraid of Kyou-chan. Right Takashi?" piped in an overly joyful Hunny-senpai.

"Ah." replied a stoic Mori-senpai.

"That's right..." chimed Kaoru with a bored look at Haruhi.

"...especially after what happened last time." Hikaru finished with a look matching his twin.

"So, what is you two's excuse?" Haruhi asked looking at her best friends.

"We have to watch the car" the twins relied together.

Glancing at Hunny and Mori, Haruhi realized that they would be of no help either. Hunny, sitting next to Mori, was in the limo happily eating a piece of cake. Haruhi sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she was in fact going to have to wake Kyouya all by herself. Silently she admonished herself for ever thinking otherwise.

After several minutes and several corridors later Haruhi, her twin shadows (who were supposed to be watching the car) and a pouting Tamaki made their way to Kyouya's door. Tamaki began to visibly tremble as he looked at the door. This caused Haruhi to wonder how terrifying Kyouya could be actually upon waking. She highly doubted that it was as bad as Tamaki and the others were making it out to be, but still she wondered.

"We'll wait here." Hikaru said as he leaned against the wall.

"You know, just in case..." Kaoru replied matching his brothers' pose. In case of what Haruhi wondered. After all they were sending her to wake Kyouya rather than doing it themselves. She highly doubted that they were going to run to her rescue if anything did happen. With another sigh she opened the door and proceeded.

Her first thought about the room was that it was clean, almost sterile in its appearance. There were no loud colors to be seen, as the room was in all neutral tones. It was pristine from wall to wall with no sign of life anywhere. Then again she was in Kyouya Ootori's room. He wasn't the type to leave anything out of order. She smirked as she thought this and looked at his sitting area. To her left, she noticed, was a set of stairs leading to a loft and presumably where Kyouya slept. Slowly and quietly Haruhi began climbing the short flight of stairs and was relieved to find that this was indeed where Kyouya's bed was. Regardless of how thankful she was about not having to look for Kyouya any longer a since of dread began to feel her. Now that she had found him it was time to wake him. 'Thankfully he is fully covered' Haruhi thought as she looked at the bit of black hair that was poking out from under the grey comforter. Haruhi silently hoped that she could wake him from her position at the top of the stairs, though she was beginning to seriously doubt her luck. She told herself that she did not want to know what he was wearing under that blanket, though if she were honest with herself she was a bit curious. Blushing she began calling out to him.

"Kyouya-senpai..." she quietly called to the mass.

"Kyouya-senpai its time to get up." she called a bit louder. Neither time getting any form of response. Noting this she set her shoulders and quietly made her way to the side of his bed.

"Kyouya-senpai, please wake up." she called from beside him, this time only getting a slight twitch from him. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that morning, Haruhi raised an arm to shake him. As Haruhi began to shake the sleeping shadow king she found herself dragged in to the bed.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi squeaked as she found herself face to face with a groggy, and not to thrilled looking Kyouya. Scowling Kyouya glanced at the clock to confirm what time it was and muttered something about it being too early in the morning for such nonsense. However he did not release Haruhi, but instead closed his eyes and snuggled to her, this in turn caused Haruhi to turn a delightful shade of crimson.

"Kyouya-senpai..." Haruhi began as she tried to keep her voice even." The rest of the Host Club is waiting for us. Plus we need to get out of this bed."

"Negative." was Kyouya's reply as he only snuggled tighter to her.

"What, why not?!" squeaked Haruhi as she squirmed in Kyouya's arms. Sighing Kyouya opened his eyes to look at Haruhi. Belatedly Haruhi realized exactly how close she was to Kyouya as she felt his breath warm against her skin and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well if you must know. One, it's too early in the morning for one of Tamaki's foolish ideas. Two, I refuse to move from this bed until one of them grows balls big enough to make me. And three, your rather snuggly so I'm going back to sleep and keeping you." after saying this Kyouya closed his eyes and snuggled to Haruhi once again, refusing to let her go. Once again Haruhi sighed, but this was a sigh of contentment. She figured since she was stuck she might as well make the most of it. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy Kyouya's warmth, slowly beginning to fall asleep. The last thought she had was that it wasn't so bad to have to wake the shadow king.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway the twins were playing a wonderful game of torture the King while Hunny and Mori sat in the limo wondering where everyone went.


	2. Recollections

**AN:** Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. This was originally going to be a oneshot but I have been inspired to write more. Feel free to leave me ideas if you wish, I can always use more. I'm not going to lie, I have no idea where this story is going. Honestly I am just following the trail of breadcrumbs that the plot bunnies have left me. Lets hope that it leads somewhere nice. By the way I don't currently plan on upping the rating but like I said I am just following my muse and if needed it may change. Thank you for the wonderful review, I look forward to reading many more in the future. Yet again I am so sorry that this is so short. Please forgive me and I will try to write longer chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

**About an hour later**

The twins, though still enjoying their lovely game of torture Tamaki, were beginning to worry about Haruhi. What had happened to their dear toy they wondered, surely it couldn't take this long to wake Kyouya. But what if something had happened to Haruhi? What if the dreaded Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord had harmed her in his wrath over being awoken so early? At this thought Hikaru and Kaoru shared a worried look and dashed through Kyouya's bedroom door, heading directly to where his bed sat in the upper loft.

Shock and disbelief shot through the pair as they looked upon the sleeping, cuddling couple. How could this have happened they wondered? Did Haruhi secretly harbor feelings for their Shadow King or was it the other way around. Surely they would know about their toys feelings and they had never really wondered about Kyouya's. Now that they looked upon this scene they could clearly see the look of contentment plastered clearly on their sleeping senpai's face. And for that matter Haruhi didn't look to upset over the situation either.

The longer they gazed the more ideas formed in their heads, ideas of how to get the sleeping two together.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered to his mirror image.

"Yes, Hikaru, this is going to be a fun game." Kaoru replied.

At this decision they smiled deviously and headed back down the stairs, intent on keeping the others at bay.

* * *

**Back in the Bedroom**

Kyouya slowly awoke to the sounds of the twins whispering and leaving his bedroom. He couldn't tell what they were saying in his groggy state, but was happy that they had left him alone. Snuggling back down in to his comfy bed he realized that he was holding onto a warm mass. Belatedly he realized that he was holding a sleeping Haruhi. Shock and several other emotions crossed his face rapidly as he remembered how they had come to this present situation. Embarrassment set in as a light blush tinged his cheeks. Kyouya was thankful that Haruhi was still asleep and unable to witness this moment. Chastising himself Kyouya began the meticulous task of unwrapping himself from the sleeping girl. He knew that he needed to get some distance between them before he did something ungentlemanly.

Kyouya was finding it hard to muster the will to extract himself from the sleeping girl. Her features seamed more sensual in the dim light, He noted to himself. Even in sleep she captivated him with her soft feminine looks and pouty lips. The Shadow King wondered to himself if her lips were as soft as they looked. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Yes they are, Kyouya thought. Unfortunately this only made him want to truly kiss her. Silently he chastised himself again as he unwrapped himself completely from Haruhi. He knew that nothing could come of this infatuation with the commoner. There were no merits to be gained, unless of course he counted his own contentment as a merit. That was an interesting thought indeed. As Kyouya left the bed Haruhi stirred in her sleep.

"Kyouya…" she breathed out, a small smile lighting her face though still soundly asleep.

Kyouya paused mid-step as he heard this. Was she dreaming about him? What had caused that beautiful smile to light her features? Did it have something to do with him? All these thoughts passed through his mind in rapid procession. Perhaps there could be something between them he thought, if she wanted it of course. No matter how much he played the villain he would never force himself upon her. She had called his bluff once before and it still remained true. He would have never harmed her for even then he was fond of her. With these thoughts hovering around his brain The Shadow King smiled to himself and glanced at the sleeping girl once more before heading down the stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the Ootori Mansion**

"Would anyone be interested in a game?" the twins said together as they pushed a traumatized looking Tamaki toward the limo where Mori and Hunny sat eating sweets.

"Hide and seek?" asked an excited Hunny.

"Ah" Mori stated, signifying that he would like to know more as well.

"Is this a commoner game?" asked Tamaki as he was miraculously healed from his trauma and wagged his imaginary tail.

"Well…" began the twins as they stuck one of their signature poses.

"This is a new game you see." Kaoru said to the rest of the Host Club.

"And this is how you play…" continued Hikaru.


End file.
